Light emitting diodes (LEDs), devices containing light emitting materials therein to emit light, may convert energy generated due to the recombination of electrons and electron holes into light to be emitted therefrom. Such LEDs are currently in widespread use in lighting elements, display devices, and light sources, and the development thereof has accordingly been accelerated.
In particular, in accordance with the commercialization of devices such as cellular phone keypads, turn signal lamps, camera flashes, and the like, using gallium nitride (GaN)-based LEDs, the development and usage of which have matured, general lighting devices using a light emitting diode have recently been actively developed. As in products to which a light emitting diode is applied, such as large scale TV backlight units, vehicle headlamps, general lighting devices, and the like, the use thereof has progressed to large-scale products having high outputs and high efficiency and has been gradually broadened.
Accordingly, a method for reducing manufacturing costs in order to implement the mass production of light emitting diode packages have been demanded.